


R.I.C.E or rice?

by simplyagreste



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is not a model, Doctor!Marinette Au, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyagreste/pseuds/simplyagreste
Summary: marinette works at an injury prevention clinic and tells adrien to treat his injury with RICE (rest, ice, compression, elevation) and the next day adrien brings her five different brands of actual rice and asks which would work better.





	R.I.C.E or rice?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this one before I wrote, "You Can't Do It!". This is the first fic I actually ever wrote. Here goes nothing.

“Marinette,” called Alya, “your next patient is in room 205.” Marinette walked out of room 195, after finishing treating Manon.

“Okay, copy that.” Marinette grabbed the clipboard out of Alya’s hand and thanked her, rushing to get to the next patient. She had expected the patient to be a child. After she had read the information, the person, Adrien had fallen from a swing set and sprained his ankle. But instead, there sat a handsome young man, about her age. ‘This guy is really cute.’ Marinette thought.

“Are you, Adrien Agreste, I think Alya gave me the wrong folder.” Marinette politely asked.

“No, I’m Adrien.” the person sitting down said. Marinette smirked. What was he thinking to fall off of a swing meant for children? Adrien turned red, looking at way Marinette had smiled at him. It was all Nino’s fault for making him look like an idiot in front of a really cute girl. He should have never done the dare.

“May, you please explain how you got this injury?” Marinette asked the blonde sitting in front of her.

‘Uh, my friend Nino and I were at the park and he dared me to jump off the swing mid-air for 50 bucks. But I fell and hurt myself.” Adrien turned red in the face and his ears turned hot, before putting his hands on his face.

Marinette giggled, and pulled out a chair. She sat and started to examine Adrien’s ankle. It was just sprained, nothing serious. Marinette started explaining to Adrien what he needed to do.

“Alright, first you need to apply R.I.C.E, Rest, Ice, Compression, and Elevation to your injury…” but Adrien stopped listening. All he could think about was how beautiful Marinette was. Her raven colored hair was pulled into a neat, yet messy bun, her fair skin seemed to shine, her bluebell eyes twinkling in the light.

‘Damn, she’s cute to let go. How do I give her my number without being creepy? And she’s smart which is a bonus. And she’s polite. This girl has got it all. Maybe I should-’ Adrien’s thoughts were cut off when Marinette raised her voice.

“Excuse me but are you even paying attention to me?!”

“Oh sorry, can you repeat what you just said?” Adrien asked bringing his hand to the nape of his neck.

Marinette rolled her eyes and huffed. “I said, you need to apply R.I.C.E, to your ankle. Do you know what that is?”

“Yeah, who doesn’t know what rice is? It’s good.” Adrien said.

“Okay, Adrien, that is all you need.You may go.” Marinette dismissing him.

“Oh, thank you m’lady.” Adrien took Marinette’s hand in his and brought it to his lips, gingerly kissing it. A blush crawled along her face. Marinette giggled and pulled her hand away, sticking it in her pocket. Adrien turned around on his heel and left the room. A couple of seconds later, he appeared again. Marinette looked at him questioningly.

‘Umm, I just realized that I don’t know your name or number..” Adrien said. ‘Smooth’ both Marinette and Adrien thought.

“Well, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And my number is nonexistent. I don’t give it to strangers.”

Adrien was glad that he knew her name, but now all he needed was her number. “Alright, Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I wanted your number so that we will no longer be strangers.”

Marinette smirked and pushed past Adrien. “Thanks but no thanks.” She walked out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded boy behind. Adrien huffed to himself and left the room upset he couldn’t get such a pretty girl’s number. Once he was outside, Adrien pulled out his phone, dialing Nino’s number.

“Hello?” Nino answered. “Hey Nino, it’s Adrien, I need a ride.”

“Sure, no problem, I’ll be there in 10.” With that, Nino hung up the phone.

-

Marinette walked out to the front of the injury prevention clinic, needing some fresh air and time to use her phone. Just as she walked toward the double doors, she spotted Adrien coming with two bags in his hands. She smiled to herself.

“Hey, Marinette! You are just the person I need to see!” Adrien shouted as soon as he spotted the bluenette in her uniform.

“Oh, hey Adrien, what do you need?”

“You know how yesterday you told be how I needed to apply rice to my injury.” Marinette nodded motioning for him to continue. “So I went to the store yesterday and I bought some rice.” Marinette tried to hold in her laughter knowing where this was going.

Adrien reached into the bags and pulled out 5 small packages of rice, “which brand works better? You know, since you’re the doctor and all.”

Marinette looked at Adrien, “You’re kidding me right? Adrien looked at Marinette the same way he looked at her, “No, I’m serious? Which works better?

Marinette couldn’t hold it in any longer. She laughed. She laughed until her stomach hurt. She laughed until tears came to her eyes and her throat burned. She hadn’t laughed like that in a long time. Her face was pink once she had stopped laughing.

Adrien’s face flushed in embarrassment when Marinette explained what R.I.C.E really meant.

“You Adrien Agreste have just made my day. Just for that, I can give you my number. Now we can no longer be strangers!” Marinette exclaimed. Marinette pulled a pen out of her pocket and wrote her number on one of the bags of rice. Adrien was about to burst out of happiness. For once, his stupidity gave him something good. He couldn’t wait to text Marinette. He had a lot of jokes up his sleeve after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos!


End file.
